My life is only the beginning part 3
by serenity94flan
Summary: the third part of the story. sorry it took so long. but here it is if anyone actually reads it.


"Hi" Jayne mumbled walking past.

"Hi" Jessica whispered as he passed.

"Since when have you been quiet?"Mal asked.

"Just one of the new habits i've acquired." Jessica replied smirking.

"Gosh you've grown up so much." He continued.

"And as far as I can tell you haven't" Jessica said a grin on her face.

Mal slapped her jokingly. "Yep, still the same Mal." she laughed.

"We'll I would love to stay and chat but I have captainy things to do." Mal said hugging his sister one last time before departing.

Zoe and Jessica stared after him. "You took his gun didn't you?" Zoe said never moving her gaze

"Couldn't resist." Jessica said smiling holding up Mal's gun.

"What were you doing at Badgers?" Zoe said.

"I wondered if you had recognized me." Jessica said calmly.

"And?" Zoe continued.

"Business, same as you." she said.

"Jessica, we were both worried about you, you don't need to cut yourself off from everyone." Zoe said, "If you ever need to talk I'm here."

Jessica nodded. "I better go check on everyone." Zoe said and walked off.

Jessica began to feel dizzy and got a splitting head ache.

She held back her scream of pain and stumbled into her room. She grabbed her bag and dumped it all over the bed. Grabbing a vile and a needle she fell into a corner. She took a deep breath and stabbed the needle into her arm and injecting herself with the gold liquid. Her eyes closed as the room stopped spinning. She began to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. She looked through her bag and realized she only had 2 more viles. "Shit" she muttered.

Dinner

Jessica sat quietly. Her stomach was flipping around inside her. One of the side affects of the medicine. Mal looked at her empty plate then at her. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked.

"Not hungry." She replied simply. She shivered, even though it wasn't cold and she wore a sweater.

Kaylee looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Jessica felt the few bits of food she had eaten rise in the back of her throat. "Uh... i don't think so." she said.

She got up and jogged to the bathroom.She had barely made it in when she threw up. Her body shook as she vomited up her first meal in 24 hours. "Ugh..."she moaned.

There was a knock at the door. "Jessica, are you ok?" Mal asked from the other side.

"Yeah i'm fine."She lied.

"You sure." he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just haven't been out of atmo in a while." she said clutching her stomach.

"Ok" he said leaving.

She sat up and flushed the toilet. At the sink she splashed the cool water on her face. She decided to just go to bed. She left the bathroom and headed down to the passenger dorms . She had hoped to sneak out unnoticed but when she passed the infirmary there was a grunt from the couch. Jessica spun around to see Jayne sitting on the couch. Jessica sighed and tucked her long hair behind her ears. Jayne looked up at her. "Uh...sorry" He said.

"Why you didn't do anything." she said walking over to one of the chairs beside the couch.

"You seem to be the only person who thinks that." he muttered.

"Really, what did i miss?"she asked sarcastically.

He took a bite of food and she felt like she would puke again. She shivered. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just... have to get used to flying again." she said smiling.

They sat there silently for a while. "So you're Mal's sister?" he asked.

"Last time I checked." she said.

He chuckled. "Ugh... i need some sleep." Jessica said, her head rolling back onto the chair. "I haven't slept since... gosh when was that?" She laughed.

Jayne looked like he was going to say something but was cut off by the other passengers coming in. He stood up and turned to leave. "Hey Jayne," he turned,"Good night." Jessica said.

Jayne smiled and left. She hopped up and went into her room.

She changed into a black tank top and black shorts. Jessica heard a noise coming from the room beside hers. Jessica stepped out of her room and out into the hall. She came up to the door and opened it slightly. She peeked in to see Dobson with some kind of device, he cursed as the screen went all fuzzy. Jessica gasped. Dobson looked towards the door. Jessica turned and ran into an empty room beside that one. She heard foot steps in the hall, she took a deep breath. The footsteps stopped.


End file.
